


Courage

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, The Burrow, burrow, shy charlie weasley, shy neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville doesn't like being the centre of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unless noted otherwise. It's safe to assume all my fics are Harry/Draco background.

Though considered a celebrity in the wizarding world, Neville preferred to keep to himself. He wasn't much for getting his picture taken, signing autographs, or simply attending galas. If anything, he liked staying home, catching up on the latest Herbology research, and enjoying a glass of wine.

When he was invited to Ron's birthday party at the Burrow, his twenty-fifth, Neville happily accepted. The Weasley household was _nothing_ like the parties he avoided. Usually, there were plenty of people there stealing the limelight, and Neville could relax on the sofa with one of his friends, and watch the show. His grandmother liked visiting too, and she also would get swept up in the festivities.

It was a good time all around.

Ginny didn't live at home but she visited often enough, usually with a new boyfriend in tow. Tonight's gem was Trevor, if Neville'd remembered his name right. This year was also one of the rare occurrences when all of the Weasley brothers were there. So to have both Bill _and_ Charlie there--now that was a treat.

If Neville was honest with himself, Neville liked looking at Charlie. Bill wasn't so bad, either, but Bill was actually straight. And married. And Neville knew better than to develop a crush on a married, straight man. And well, Charlie?

How could one _not_ develop a crush on Charlie?

His favourite thing about the Weasleys was how opposite of Neville they were. Even though Neville was close to Ron and Ginny, he didn't think he could ever mount enough courage to strike up a conversation with _Charlie_! The dragon tamer. Or whatever else they called him these days.

So imagine his surprise when Charlie came and sat next to him at the party, placing his hand on Neville's knee.

"Having a good time?"

Neville looked at Charlie's hand for a long second before making eye-contact with the man. "Yeah. Fun as always."

"Good, I'm glad," Charlie said, patting Neville's knee, as his hand lingered there.

"I...did you want something?" Neville asked; he tried to keep his tone as casual as ever. He didn't _mind_ Charlie's hand on his knee, but they were in a crowded room, and though no one was paying them any mind, it was still...peculiar.

Charlie's gaze darted towards Neville's mouth and when he looked into Neville's eyes, he grinned. _Merlin, what a brilliant smile_.

"Do you wanna dance?" Charlie didn't wait for a reply; he got up, pulling Neville to his feet.

There were already a few people moving slowly to the beat, okay, it was mostly Luna and Parvati, so it wasn't completely ordinary for him to start dancing with Charlie. But Charlie didn't seem to care. He pulled Neville close, wrapped his arm around Neville's waist and started to lead.

"I..." Neville hesitated before his body relaxed into Charlie's embrace and his feet began to move on their own accord. "People are staring," he whispered. By now, they were.

Charlie looked around and then frowned. "Everyone look busy!"

There was a roar of laughter, and Neville tensed up. This was the _opposite_ of what he wanted. What he liked. He didn't wish to be the centre of attention. Not here!

"Hey...do you want to go for a walk?" Charlie asked, and Neville had to wonder if he was oozing with nervousness and was so obvious to Charlie. Is that why he'd asked?

"Anything to get outta here, please."

Charlie grabbed Neville's hand and led him out without any preamble. Neville had no idea if people were still gawking at them because Charlie was so fast, everything was a blur.

They walked quietly and astonishingly, it felt like a comfortable silence between them.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you out of your comfort zone a bit there, but you looked like you needed it."

"Needed it? What exactly?"

Charlie shrugged. "Being pulled out," he said, grinning. "I've been meaning to start a conversation with you for a while, but tend to shy away from it. Perhaps, it was the liquid courage--"

Neville laughed. " _You_ need courage?"

"Asks the Gryffindor hero."

Neville gave a soft smile then and turned to face Charlie. "I'm no hero. Just a man who was at the right place at the right time."

"Hey, kind of like me right now," Charlie said, and before Neville knew it, Charlie kissed him.

* * *


End file.
